


Гимнастика Бьянки

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: — Начни с гимнастики, — мягко улыбается Бьянки. — Я покажу тебе пару упражнений...
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 3
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Гимнастика Бьянки

— У тебя проблемы с координацией, — делает вывод Бьянки, когда Хару рассказывает ей о взрыве на мосту и своем последующем падении в воду. — И мышцы слабо развиты. Так не пойдет.

Хару слушает ее внимательно — не дело, если Десятый будет тратить время на ее спасение. У него же есть своя работа. Он — десятый босс самой большой мафиозной семьи.

— Я буду бегать по утрам, как Ямамото-кун! — почти кричит Хару, готовая бежать уже сейчас.

— Начни с гимнастики, — мягко улыбается Бьянки, словно знает больше, чем говорит. — Я покажу тебе пару упражнений...

***

Они смотрят «Баккано» и умирают от смеха. Хару на пару с Кёко, всхлипывает и вытирает выступившие слезы. Хана лишь снисходительно улыбается. Хару, глядя на нее, снова заходится в хохоте.

— Они будут красть золото у земли! Ты слышала? — Хару тычет в экран, где два героя старательно машут кирками. — З-золотоискатели!

Кёко смеется тихо. Прыскает в кулачок, сжимает губы, чтобы не улыбнуться слишком сильно, но глаза выдают, что веселится она не меньше Хару.

— Ваши друзья играют в «мафию» с пятилетним ребенком, которого называют учителем, а вы смеетесь над этой парочкой? — вздыхает Хана, но ее губы чуть подрагивают. Только не понять, что смешит ее больше — персонажи аниме или подруги.

Впрочем, все веселье обрывается до того как золотоискателям на экране надоедает их занятие. В прихожей раздается странный шум, а потом в гостиную входят трое парней. У них широкие плечи, странные прически и опасные взгляды.

— Какая из них? — спрашивает тот, что остался стоять у двери, перекрывая девочкам выход. Хару про себя называет его Красным за красную футболку под рваной курткой. Она встает рядом с Кёко, зажавшей ладонью рот.

— Да какая рашниша? Они вше небошь свяшаны ш тем отребьем, — отвечает тот, что пониже остальных. Хару тут же дает ему имя — Шепелявый, — и делает еще один шаг к Кёко. Та отнимает ладони ото рта и едва слышно шепчет:

— Братик показывал мне пару приемов...

Хару слышит в ее голосе страх и решимость. Отчаянную решимость самурая, идущего в последний бой.

— ... бегите через кухню. Там открыто окно.

Хана хмыкает над плечом Кёко, осматривается и хватает со столика вазу.

— Либо вместе, либо никак.

Отморозки мерзко гогочут, явно не воспринимая всерьез стойку Кёко, вазу в руках Ханы и поджавшую губы Хару.

— Да они просто не знают, что мы дружим с Десятым! — громко объявляет Хару, поняв, что ни у кого из троих нет пистолетов. Возможно, есть ножи, но вот пистолетов, топорщащих карманы, точно нет.

— Или как раз это мы и знаем, — ухмыляется Красный. 

Хару кивает сама себе.

— Пятимся все вместе, — соглашается она с Ханой.

Они почти успевают добраться до входа в кухню, когда Молчаливый хватает Кёко за руку, перехватывая ее кулак, и выворачивает её руку, заставляя кривиться от боли. Хана швыряет вазу в Шепелявого и попадает в грудь.

«Простое движение. Напряги ладонь, а потом разбей воздух её основанием. Нет, не прямо, а немного вверх. Да, так», — шепчет Бьянки в воспоминаниях Хару. Она бьет Молчаливого основанием раскрытой ладони под подбородок, а Кёко заезжает ему коленом в пах. Брат-боксер — это вам не шутки.

— Вам лучше уйти, пока не пришли наши друзья, — невозмутимо советует Хана, заставляя Красного нервничать. Только Хару видит, что это спокойствие — только привычная маска. Хана боится точно так же, как и они с Кёко.

«Подержи муку. И это тоже подержи. Можешь поднять повыше?», — говорит Бьянки, колдуя на кухне. Теперь она часто приглашает Хару к себе и рассказывает много интересных историй, пока Хару помогает ей — держит чашки с ингредиентами.

— Спасибо, Бьянки-сан, — бормочет Хару и коленом бьёт Шепелявого в голову. Гимнастика от Бьянки действительно творит чудеса! Красный испуганно охает и пытается убежать, но врезается в запыхавшегося Рёхея...

***

— Проблемы с точностью, — авторитетно говорит Бьянки, выслушав рассказ о недавнем приключении. Кёко согласно кивает. — Ничего, это поправимо. Начнем с гимнастики... 


End file.
